Lives Renewed-Book 1-A Fresh Start
by Shade-Fire Fox
Summary: As Shade-Fire And Krystal Find How To Make Home In Westopolis, They Face Trouble, Good Times, Bad Times, And Make New Friends In This Series For "Sonic The Hedgehog". Meeting New Friends Along The Way, Shade-Fire And Krystal Learn What It Means To Have More Than Each Other For Friends Like They Have Since Their Parents Died. Shade-Fire And Krystal Work Together To Make Life Fun.


_**Hello Guys! Shade-Fire Here! This Is The First Chapter To My First Series "Lives Renewed"! If Anyone Knows Why I Can't Access My Other Chapters On My Laptop When Editing, Please Help I Need The Help. Anyway, Hope You Like This Chapter!**_

 **"Krystal! Come On You Stupid Bat! Were Gonna Be Late!" Shade-Fire Said To Her Friend Krystal The Bat As They Raced Along The Sidewalk Of Westopolis To Go To The Chao Garden To Receive Their Own Chao. "Coming!" Krystal Said Catching Up To Shade-Fire. "Ah, Here We Are!" Shade-Fire Said As She Stopped And Krystal Crashed In To Her. "Damn! Sometimes You Really ARE A Crazy Bat!" Shade-Fire Scolded Irritated. "Sorry!" Shade-Fire Growled As She Got Up And Went Into The Chao Gardens.**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **"Hmm... I Wonder When My Chao Eggs Will Hatch." Shade-Fire Said, Holding Her Two Chao Eggs Tightly. "I Don't Know,When Do You Think?" A Voice Said As Shadow Appeared By The Fire-Orange HedgeFox. "Shadow!" Shade-Fire Said Surprised. Shadow Didn't Normally Ease-Drop On Her. "Yeah?" Said The Crimson &Coal Colored Hedgehog. Shade-Fire Sighed And Rolled Her Eyes As The Two Walked To A Café. "Hey You Two Little Love-Birds!" Knuckles Said As He Walked In Behind Shade-Fire And Shadow. "Grrr..." Shade-Fire Growled At The Blood-Red Echidna Who Payed More Attention To His Strength Than His Problems. "Shut Up Knuckles..." Shadow Said As Him And Shade-Fire Sat Down. "Hey, I'm Just As Strong As You!" Said Knuckles. "Yeah Right. Just Shut Up And Leave Us Alone!" Shadow Snapped As Knuckles Dashed Out The Door, Sticking His Tongue Out At Shadow. "Man He Is Annoying..." Shadow Said As Shade-Fire Sat Down With A Cup Of Iced Coffee. "Temper Problems?" Asked The Crimson&Coal Hedgehog. "yeah..." Shade-Fire Muttered. "I Know Lately It's Been A Little..." Shadow Said. "A Little What." Shade-Fire Remarked. "Tough For You Lately... And I'm Sorry..." Shadow Finished. "What Should You Be Sorry About Though, Huh?" Shade-Fire's Remark Left Shadow With A Look Of Surprise. Shade-Fire Sighed. "I'm Sorry... But I'm Just Not The Best In The Bunch Since Krystal Got Hurt And Tails Almost Died..." Shade-Fire Admitted. "Look, As I Said, I Know Life's Been Tough For The Past Week And You're Worried, But We Have Bare It..." Shadow Said, Trying To Comfort The Young HedgeFox. Shade-Fire Sighed As Her And Shadow Got Up And Left The Café.**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **"Hey Tails..." Sonic Said Looking At A Strange Crystal In The Ground He's Never Seen. "Yeah Sonic?" Tails Said, Walking Over To Sonic To See What Was Wrong. "That's A Crystal Of Cyron!" Tails Exclaimed. "Uhh...What?" Sonic Said, Standing Up. "A Crystal Of Cyron, A Jewel Only Shade-Fire Can Handle Without Being Hurt Or Having Side-Affects." Tails Explained After Slapping Himself For Sonic's Ignorance Of Listening To The Small Fox. "Ohh... Ok, Now I Know What It Is!" Sonic Said. "Of Course You Do Sonic. Now I Gotta Call Shade." Tails Said As He Called Shade-Fire.**

 **"Wassup Tails. What's New?" Shade-Fire Said As She Picked Up The Call.**

 **"You Know How You Were Talking About The Crystals Of Cyron?" Tails Asked The HedgeFox For A Answer.**

 **"Yeah, What About Them?" The HedgeFox Asked Her Young Distant Cousin.**

 **"Well, Me And Sonic Found One... And I Don't Know What It Enhances Or What It Does. Any Help?"**

 **"What Color Is It, And What Shape Tails?" Shade-Fire Asked The Small Fox Over The Phone.**

 **"Red, And A Diamond Shape With A Silver Heart-Shape Inside." Tails Said In Description.**

 **"The Crystal Of Rocky Fires...My Family's Most Desired Crystal Of Cyron..." Shade-Fire Said, Remembering All The Hunts Her Family Had To Find It But Always Ended In Failure.**

 **"I'll Be There As Soon As I Can." Shade-Fire Said As She Hung Up And Ran To The Lost Forest.**

 _ **So Guys! What Did You Think This Time For The First Chapter Of A Story? I Hope Everyone Likes It But If You Choose To Say Something Disliking About It-Go Ahead I Can Take It. Seeing As This Is The Start Of A New Series On Fan Fiction, I Hope It Gets At Least 30 Chapters Per Book At Least I Hope. Well Look Forward To The Next Chapter!~Yours Truly, Shade-Fire Fox**_


End file.
